HiT Entertainment
Logos The Lyons Group (1988-1992) This was the closing logo for all the Barney and the Backyard Gang videos. In an early version from 1988-1989, seen on the original prints of The Backyard Show and Three Wishes, the first three notes of "I Love You" are played on a toy piano, followed by Sandy Duncan saying, "Love You!". These same three notes were played on the Kids Edutainment Video opening logo (either with a purple or black background) on these same two videos. The Kids Edutainment Video logo was used from 1988-1990. As the videos are now out of print, this logo is no longer available anywhere. Logo The_Lyons_Group_(1988).jpg Warning screen Lyons_Group_Warning_(1988).jpg The Britt Allcroft Company (1989-2002) This was the Britt Allcroft Company's most famous logo ever seen on VHS tapes of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends and Shining Time Station, including reruns on Fox Family and Nick Jr.. It was in use until HiT Entertainment bought the rights to all Thomas & Friends installments. The last video with this logo was "Best of James", released in March 2002. It may still be seen on a few certain DVDs of the first five seasons of Thomas & Friends. Britt_Allcroft_(1989).jpg Strand VCI Entertainment/Home Video (1990-1994) Strand VCI Entertainment was the first home video distribution company for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends since 1990. Only the original prints of the first five videos that Ringo Starr narrated, along with George Carlin's first video, Trust Thomas (1992), were released under this name. Early in 1993, Strand Home Video became the new name for the distribution company of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. This logo appeared on 1993 prints of Seasons 1-2 on VHS, and the original prints of all Season 3 videos starting with Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories. After 1994, Strand Home Video went bankrupt and its rights for distributing Thomas & Friends videos were sold to Video Treasures. Logos Strand_VCI_Entertainment.png|Strand VCI Entertainment logo (1990-1992) Strand_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Strand Home Video logo (1993-1994) Warning screens Warner Bros. R1 Warning.jpg Time-Life Video (1992-1995) Time-Life Video distributed 2/3 of the entire first season of Barney & Friends on VHS in 1992, most of Seasons 1-3 of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on VHS in 1994, and the 1994 releases of the Thomas & Friends Season 3 videos in 1995. TimeLife_Video_(1992).jpg|Time-Life Video logo Barney Home Video (1992-present) 1992-1995 The first VHS tape to have this logo was Barney's Birthday, released on September 2, 1992. However, the earliest Barney videos during Season 1 did NOT have any music playing over this logo. The music actually debuted on Let's Pretend With Barney, and the logo appeared in all further installments up to Riding in Barney's Car. The logo is no longer available due to the videos out of print. Logo Barney_Home_Video_(1992).jpg Warning screens 1992-1993 Lyons_Group_Warning_(1992).jpg|1992 "Notice" variant Light_Blue_FBI_Warning_(1993).jpg|1993 FBI warning Light_Blue_Interpol_Warning1_(1993).jpg|1993 Interpol warning Light_Blue_Interpol_Warning2_(1993).jpg|1993 Interpol warning (2) 1995-present Starting with Barney Songs, this logo replaced the previous one shown above. It currently appears on all Barney VHS tapes and DVDs. Also starting in early 1996, the "Classic Collection" variant first appeared on the final re-prints of the Backyard Gang videos from 1990-1991. The music is the same as the first logo. Logos Barney_Home_Video_(1995).jpg|Regular variant Barney_Home_Video_Classic_Collection_(1996).jpg|"Classic Collection" variant Warning screens Dark_Blue_FBI_Warning_(1996).jpg Dark_Blue_Interpol_Warning1_(1996).jpg Dark_Blue_Interpol_Warning2_(1996).jpg bandicam 2018-07-13 09-31-28-570.jpg|(2001-2003) #1 bandicam 2018-07-13 09-31-35-082.jpg|(2001-2003) #2 bandicam 2018-07-13 09-31-39-723.jpg|(2001-2003) #3 Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment (1995-2006) In 1995, Video Treasures became the new distributor for Thomas & Friends. Late in 1997, the company changed its name to Anchor Bay Entertainment, before they released the last three Season 4 videos in 1998. Starting with the release of Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures on February 13, 2001, the Gullane Entertainment logo appeared right after the Anchor Bay logo on every Thomas & Friends video. The Gullane Entertainment logo was discontinued after 2002 on Thomas & Friends releases, and the Anchor Bay Entertainment logo was last seen on Best of Gordon, released on February 3, 2004. However, Anchor Bay continued to distribute Thomas & Friends until after August 29, 2006. Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures logo (1995-1997) Video_Treasures_Presents_(1995).png|Video Treasures logo with "Presents" Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1998-2004) Anchor Bay Entertainment (2005).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (2003-2006) Gullane_Entertainment_(2000).jpg|Gullane Entertainment (2001-2002) Lyrick Studios (1997-2001) 1997-1998 Only used for one year from March 18, 1997 to March 17, 1998 on Barney videos, this logo won't be that easy to find. Lyrick Studios Logo Picture (Distributed By Variant).png|1997 logo 1998-2001 This was the second and last Lyrick Studios logo. It should appear on early Barney & Friends DVDs. Lyrick_Studios_(1997).jpg|1997-1998 logo Lyrick_Studios_(1998).jpg|1998-2001 logo HiT Entertainment (2001-present) 2001-2006 After HiT Entertainment bought the rights to Barney, Thomas, and many other shows, this logo began in use on all those installments since August 28, 2001. The first Thomas & Friends video/DVD with this logo was James and the Red Balloon, released on July 22, 2003, and the logo became permanent as of March 16, 2004 with the first Season 7 title, New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. 2006-present Any episodes of Barney & Friends, Thomas & Friends, and other HiT Entertainment shows released as of September 2, 2006 will have this logo, whether seen on television or DVD, including all PBS stations and their respective feeds of the digital broadcast network, PBS Kids. Both logos were last seen on Sprout in September 2015, on the cable network's 10th anniversary, when the show was removed from the lineup. Logos HiT_Entertainment_(2001).jpg|2001-2006 logo HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|2006-present logo Warning screens HIT_Entertainment_Warning_Screen1.png HIT_Entertainment_Warning_Screen2.png HIT_Entertainment_Warning_Screen3.png Weblinks *http://www.hitentertainment.com (1997-2017) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends